Knocked Up
by hpnextgenerationfanfiction
Summary: Exploring each Weasley/Potter children's families' stresses and worries during their first pregnancies
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have been thinking about this kind of idea for god knows how long but I have finally been able to put pen to paper on it. In this I hope to see how each of the Weasley/Potter children takes their first pregnancies, at different stages. There will be some chapters set at the being, end or even right in the middle of the pregnancy, it will vary for each character but I have tried to only focus on a time period once except the actual birth because I had different ideas for that. I will be doing it in order of who got pregnant first and I will do one POV per chapter (there should be two, maybe three, chapters per character). I have also decided to take the male partner's POV for certain chapters instead of the women in the relationship to see how they deal with it too. I just wanted to add that even though this story is about pregnancies there will be NO smut- mostly because I don't really know how to write it!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to JK Rowling!**

* * *

_**Roxanne- Finding Out**_

If someone had told me four years ago that I would get pregnant at seventeen I would have laughed and agreed with them, saying 'Of course! What an obvious thing to say!' So because of that I should have been in no way surprised when I looked down at that stupid stick and it came up positive. However that was not the case, after seeing the two blue lines show up, I broke into a fit of hysteria.

And that is how Fred found me, three hours later, slumped over the toilet with my head jammed half-way down it. He pulled me out and wiped me down trying his best to be cheerful about the whole thing, putting it down to a hangover, just like always.

"Or maybe, you know, it's just your time of the month. You really should stop going out drinking when, you know... Just stay in at home and watch movies, eat some chocolate not down a bottle of vodka," I turned my head around to face him and scrunched up my face in confusion.

"Fred I am not on my period."

"What, so you just decided to go out and get pissed just before your NEWT's for the hell of it?" He laughed trying to hide the fact that he was annoyed that, once again, he has to clean up my mess.

"No Fred I am not hungover and I am not on my period. I am supposed to be though but I don't think I will be for the next couple of months. Maybe about nine ish," I looked over to him, smiling shyly. He stood silently for a few seconds, looked as though his brain hadn't quite taken everything in yet. Once his brain started to piece everything together his jaw fell down and hung loosely in shock so I promptly stretched over to close it.

He opened it again, flapping it up and down while trying to make sense of everything. Every now and then a word would escape like, 'how...' 'your...' 'when...' 'who...' 'preg...' 'mum...dad'. And then the first distinctive words; "Mum and Dad? Roxy, what about Mum and Dad? What are you going to tell them? Do you want me to tell them?"

"Oh my god, no, Fred don't tell them! Don't tell anyone! No one!" I jumped up, running towards the bathroom and picking up the pregnancy test. "What should I do with this? Mum will see it if I put it in the bin! I can't burn it that would be bad and she could smell it!"

Fred quickly got up and took me by the shoulders. He then took the dumb ass stick, which started this whole thing in the first place, from my hands and then pulled his wand out from his back pocket.

"You're a witch Roxanne! Use your head once and a while." With a wave of his wand the pregnancy test disappeared from his hand.

"You may want to go and wash your hands now," he scrunched his eyebrows together quizzically. "Yeah, you have to pee on the stick to test it."

"Eww! Rox!" I laughed as he ran out the room towards the sink to scrub his hands.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is a short first chapter but I just wanted to lay down everything as a starting point. Thanks for reading, please review as this is the first time I have done something like this so I would love some feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to JK Rowling!**

* * *

_**Roxanne- A Little Early**_

I was now almost seven months pregnant and I was finally being to show. Before I was able to put it down to extra weight but now I had a definite baby shape. I tried to cover it up at first but more recently I learnt that I didn't care. Everyone who _I_ cared about it so there was really no point in hiding it.

I think that it would be obvious that when I finally told my mother, she wasn't impressed. However I held back telling her until I sat my NEWT's and just before the end of my final year at Hogwarts. I also waited until the day before my birthday so she couldn't shout at me too much.

Fred had already persuaded me to tell Dad so he helped by defending me and keep Mum calm, where appropriate. Surprisingly, though, the thing that upset her most was the fact that I had taken three months to finally tell her. However that was only after she had gotten passed the original shock.

The rest of the people in the family, who didn't already know, knew by the end of my birthday after Mum accidentally announced it after having a little too much to drink. Victoire, Dominique and James played their roles as surprised party goers knowing very well what my mother would say if she found out I had told them first.

After a couple of days of her completely ignoring that I had told her I was pregnant and then a week of her asking the routine questions, like 'whose is it?' and 'do you really know what you're doing?', Mum finally started helping me out. She took me to the library and bookstores to stock up on books about proper eating diets and how to deal with hormones as well as the extra weight. She even took me out shopping to get maternity clothes that were similar to some of my current garments.

When I was three months on, Fred, Dominique and Angelina took me to my first sonogram; I had decided to try and do it the muggle way, keeping the whole thing on the down low as much as possible. Fred held my hand while Dom messed around with all the equipment until Mum had had enough and asked her, as politely as possible, to sit down and stop fiddling.

We were inside for about ten minutes and we left with a picture of my baby (according to Fred but I still couldn't see it after staring at it for five minutes straight). Also under my mother's arm was an envelope containing the gender of my baby but I was refusing to open it.

.

"I lost it again!" I called down the hall. "Fred! I lost it again!" I was staring down at my first sonogram. I had my more recent one right next to it and I could see it clearly but no matter how hard I tried I could not see the baby in the stupid first picture.

"Are you holding it upside-down again Rox? That does have a tendency to hinder your view on it!"

"Of course I am not holding it upside down! I am not an ijit!" I quickly checked that it was the right way around and as far as I could tell it was. "I still can't see it!"

I heard a loud sigh and then the scrapping of a chair on my new wooden floor. Then I saw Fred's head pop around the corner, "It's upside down, the numbers are supposed to be at the top not the bottom. Anything else, your Highness?" He bowed lowly.

I rolled up a nearly by piece of paper and threw it off him as hard as I could. It bounced off his chest and then landed on the ground by his feet. He pretended to look wounded by my shot and he even fell back a little, gripping his chest in fake agony. I picked but another piece and threw it again as he continued to fake his death when he stopped abruptly at the sound of the doorbell and went to go and answer it.

"Roxanne, some dude is here to see you!"

"Can't really get up and welcome him in Fred! Invite him in!" I heard a chuckle from down the corridor followed by the sound of approaching footsteps.

I continued to look at the black and white photo of my child, for the God know how many time that day, turning it up and down still trying to spot the fetus. "Fred it doesn't matter what way you hold it, there is still nothing th..."

I looked up expecting to see my baby brother but instead seeing someone I was hoping to avoid at least until I had given birth and maybe had time to move to the other side of the world.

"I see you found her," Fred said walking inside and placing a cup of tea next to me. "Two sugars and a ton of milk as usual. So how do you two know each other?"

He spoke first, breaking the awkward silence between us. I continued to stare in shock as he spoke. "From school. We were both in the same year at Hogwarts until we left. Quiet odd saying that I have left Hogwarts, seems like just yesterday I was getting on the train in first year," He laughed slightly while Fred nodded along.

"Yeah, this is Jason. We were fairly close in Hogwarts. He's a really great guy but he is prone to being quite forgetful. Yeah, he forgot to put on a condom and got me pregnant." I picked up my tea, blowing onto it before taking a sip. Fred stared at me for a long time before turning to face Jason.

"Okay, I think it would be best if you left. Right now."

I smiled at Jason, lifting my hand to give him a quick wave when all of sudden a sharp pain shot across my abdomen. I hunched over, grabbing my stomach tightly while trying as best as I could to hold in the gasp that was threatening to escape my lips

"Hey, hey. Careful, don't stress out and remember to stay calm that's what the doctors said," Fred reminded me, taking a step closer prior to stopping when he put his foot into some liquid on the floor beneath my chair. "God Roxanne, did you spill your tea or something?" I shook my head. "Then what...?" I raised my eyebrow. "You're in labour...? But you're not due for another two, three months!"

Jason, who was just standing in the corner with his jaw almost touching the floor, took in a deep breath. I threw his a look before adding to Fred, "Well obviously this baby doesn't like being told what to do. Well come on, call an ambulance, don't just stand there!"

* * *

**A/N: Well that is the end of Roxanne's little bit! I hope you enjoyed it and you liked the way I wrote her! Just in case any of you might have been wondering, or maybe just curious, she called her baby Danielle Dominique Weasley (it is mentioned later but I just want to let you know). Also I don't see her ending up with anyone, so that doesn't bode well for poor Jason!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to JK Rowling!**

* * *

_**Victoire- Not a Happy **_

"I swear to the lord on high, Ted that if you click your tongue one more time I will throw this remote right at your face. Understand?"

.

Let's just say that I wasn't coping with the range of emotions that came with pregnancy very well. It doesn't matter how many books you read or classes you attend, you're never really prepared for the tsunami of feelings that come crashing down on top of you. I would love to put it down to the fact that I am a witch and so is my baby, but it is probably just me and my overly emotional tendencies.

I had recently been taking out my new found anger on Teddy which he was less than impressed about but with his clicking and incessant humming he can't really blame me. It was only recently that we had finally, after almost three years of being together, moved in together and starting to spend that much time with someone all of a sudden you do notice some of their more annoying habits. Pregnancy aside, no one would be able to deal with the fact that he leaves the toilet seat up and likes to play crappy music immensely loud at six in the morning.

I think in all honesty I can say I wasn't quite ready for pregnancy but it had always seemed so much easier on paper. After having finally convincing Teddy that it was a great idea to have a baby I realised just exactly what it would mean. It wasn't some easy thing like in the movies where the heroine is pregnant for little over two weeks while also remaining skinny, where appropriate, and still being able to do everything she was able to do before like beating up the bad guys.

I am never going to be like that, not in a million years. I can't even make a sandwich or go to the toilet without Teddy's help. And there is only so much he can see before he will never look at me properly again.

Roxanne has also taken to giving me lessons in the art of pregnancy. She has been giving me all types of tips and do's and don'ts, one of the main ones being ignore all the books (making my ever increasing pile almost useless). She also lent me her old clothes and blankets to try and make me feel more comfortable, not that it is doing much good, carrying another person inside you can be quite exhausting.

The other day she took Danielle around to help me get used to having a baby around all the time. Only after nearly dropping her twice and her crying whenever I went anywhere near her, Roxanne finally took her home. I am not expecting to see either of them any time soon.

.

Teddy looked over at me and stuck out his tongue in protest but he stopped clicking so I didn't say anything in response. I picked up the remote and continued flicking through the channels, only hovering over them for ten seconds or so. Whenever I found a particularly interesting one Teddy would lean forward in his chair only to flump back after I skipped over it.

"Vic, are you actually intending on watching anything or do you just enjoy watching me get my hopes up just to have them crushed?" Teddy asked, looking at me intently.

"Of course I want to watch something there is just nothing on as usual! Also I do love your pain," I added smirking ad I continued my search. I finally settled on some awful movie from like ten years ago with some actor in it that my mum loves.

After about half an hour I heard a loud sigh coming from Teddy's direction. In a normal situation I think I would have been able to deal with it but this was the one hundredth sigh in the last thirty seconds.

"Oh my god, Teddy stop effing sighing! If watching this is such a chore for you then here," I threw the remote at his, hard, "have the bloody remote and change the channel!"

I looked over towards him, my face still red with rage, but I stopped my glare once I had seen what my little outburst had done to him. Teddy was clutching his face tightly, trying to hold in the crimson liquid that was currently seeping through his fingers.

"Ted! Oh my god, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to throw it that hard," I got up and rushed towards him, trying as best as I could to help but I wasn't really doing much good. "I am so sorry! Are you okay?"

"I think you broke my nose."

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to add that if any of you have read my first fanfiction 'I Put a Spell on You', which is about Teddy and Victoire, this is kind of a carry on from that. I have a very set way in how each of the characters stories go and this fit in quite well with my approach for Teddy and Victoire's relationship. Might be a bit of a spoiler for people who didn't think that Teddy and Victoire would end up together at the end of the story, actually they don't really... sorry rambling a little bit. Not my original intention. Again sorry for the short chapter, I am not expecting any of them to be too long. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to JK Rowling**

* * *

_**Victoire- Baby Names **_

I sat in front of the blank television, something we had both decided should remain off for the rest of my pregnancy before anyone else breaks something, resting my head on Teddy's stomach while trying to balance three books on top of my ever growing belly. I swapped the book currently in my hand with another resting on the top of the pile.

I flicked it open to the first page and took my highlighter from Teddy's lap to start circling all the names I like beginning with 'A'.

"What about Ashton?" I asked peering up at Teddy. He shook his head.

"Ashton Lupin... no I don't like it."

"Ashton Weasley-Lupin." I corrected, waiting to see his reaction.

I loud huff escaped his lips before he added, "Vic I thought we had finally agreed. No hyphenated names, god if we can't even decided on his bloody surname..."

"Ted, sweetheart, I was only joking. I was joking, please don't stress out, it was a joke." I lifted myself up, with great difficulty and gave him a quick, comforting kiss before returning to the 'A's'. "You got anything good?"

"I literally can't find anything. We could always make Remus his first name and come up with some crappy middle name."

"No, I am set on Remus as his middle name. Don't go swapping things around now. I am due in only two weeks and I don't want to have to call him baby for ages because we could come up with a name after nine months!"

"Right well then there goes my only idea." He began to sit up but after seeing that the sudden movement was causing me distress he stopped. He then slowly and gently slipped out from underneath me and flopping onto the floor in a heap.

"Hey! What was that for? I was comfy." I said looked down at the lump on the floor as best as I could without falling off too.

"I am hungry. Do you want a sandwich?" He stood up, extending and stretching his legs and arms, trying his best to make himself normal shape.

"Yeah if you going, no tuna remember. I don't want a repeat of last time that was gross."

"Oh I won't. I don't think I ever want to see anything like that again," he gave me a swift kiss on the forehead and escaped off into the kitchen before I could retaliate.

"You're so funny Teddy!"

"I know."

I chuckled quietly to myself at his stupidity before returning to my book once again. I skipped passed the rest of the 'A's' having had enough of them, after having seen all of the before while looking through every other book. I skimmed 'B' but gave up after laughing away at the thought of naming our child 'Bernard'.

I was beginning to grow bored with the constant flow of baby names that flew off the pages. I then decided that after all this time, and all the telling's off I gave Teddy for doing the same thing, I would just open a page a random and pick a name from there.

I closed the book, shut my eyes and opened it. It landed on the 'N's'. Now Teddy and I have been though almost every name in the universe and not one 'N' name had caught my eye. I actually hated every single one that came up, so I decided to put it down as I first go and try again.

However as I started to close the '101 Baby Names' book, something jumped out at me. I don't know what it is about the name but something about it caught my eye. I had finally found a name, in the most unexpected place I had found a name that I actually liked.

"Ted?"

"Yeah I know, no tuna!"

"No Ted, I think I got one!" Teddy almost tripped over running into the living room. "What about Nico?"

* * *

**A/N: And there you go! I hope you liked Victoire and Teddy's bit! Nico, just Nico, was a name that I thought was very Victoire so in the end their kid was named, Nico Remus Lupin. I am a Percy Jackson fan if you can't tell so that's where I got it from. Just to let you know the next POV will be from a boy's side. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to JK Rowling!**

* * *

_**James- Preparation, Preparation, Preparation (Or In Other Words, 'Kill Me Now')**_

"Jess? Just how many different clothes do we need? I thought we were just having the one baby," I turned around to face my fiancé, arms filled to the brim with clothes and bibs and whatnot, nearly knocking over everything off the shelves in the process.

"Ha ha James, very funny," Jessica answered sarcastically adding yet another load of baby grows onto my already overflowing pile. "I believe that you offered to carry all of it so stop complaining or get a basket."

I huffed in defeat, knowing that she knew I wouldn't go and get a basket after making such a huge fuss when we walked into the shop. So instead I decided to walk behind her sighing in frustration and stomping my feet just like she hated. Also every now and then when I thought she wasn't looking I would jam some of the cloths back onto the racks.

"Okay, right are we doing buggies next or a cot? Your choice."

"The buggies, cause we could do some races to find the best one," I answered jokily before getting a light smack over the head.

"James we are in a public place, I am not racing buggies with you."

"Ahh but you want to," I pointed out while giving her a quick wink. She gives me that look that she gives when she hates to admit that I am right but she laughs loudly, shocking a pair of shoppers behind us, which only made her laugh more.

"So buggies it is."

After trying to convince Jessica for hours that it would be a great idea to buy a pushchair with some kind of jet pack at the back without any success, we both settled on a boring red one. She wanted to keep most of the stuff that we bought as unisex as possible because even though we had been told that the baby would be a boy she doesn't quite trust the doctors.

We spend almost the whole day in London, starting off in Diagon Ally and ending near Big Ben, shopping and as much as I loved Jessica I still wasn't quite used to her adoration for the pointless hobby of shopping. I was finally able to take her home after stopping her from wasting another hundred pounds on unneeded baby supplies.

.

When we reached our apartment it was almost six thirty and I was beyond hungry. I ran into the kitchen hoping to find some nice, unhealthy thing and stuff it in my face before I passed out due to exhaustion but all I found when I opened the fridge was carrot sticks and salad.

"Jessica Finnigan, where the hell are my cakes and my pies and my burgers?" I shouted through the flat.

"Well I read somewhere that you aren't supposed to eat that kind of stuff when you're pregnant," she answered.

"Yeah but I ain't pregnant Jess! Where is my food?"

"I know you aren't Jamie but I thought you would do this with me so I wouldn't have to do it by myself," she popped her head around the door frame and gave me her puppy dog eyes that beat food every time.

"Fine, you win. No nice stuff for me, great."

"It's only seven months James, I am sure you can live without unhealthy food that long."

"Well you obviously don't know me that well," I swooped her up and span her around the room before planting a gentle kiss on her lips.

* * *

**A/N: Well there is the first bit of James. I wasn't really sure how to approach him because I see him as being really funny but I couldn't really find any jokes so I stuck with his immaturity. I hope it okay that I have put in an OC character. Some basic information on Jessica Finnigan is that she is Seamus' oldest daughter, a Gryffindor in the year above James who is really close friends with Molly, she is a bit of a daredevil and she gets along with all of the Weasley-Potter children except Rose. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A huge thank you to Potterfan310 for beta-ing this chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to JK Rowling!**

* * *

_**James- Surgery**_

I hate hospitals. Nothing about them is nice. They smell weird, they are far too bright and they are filled with god awful memories. Nothing anybody can say will convince me that they do any good.

I've only been in St Mungo's three times in my whole life and all of them were not pleasant experiences. The first time was when Lily had burnt herself pretty badly in the kitchen when mum and dad were out. It went all the way down to the bone and mum still hasn't let me forget about it. The second time was after Teddy got into some huge fight with one of Victoire's ex-boyfriends and he was put in a coma for almost three weeks.

And now the third time. I'm sitting outside the operating theatre waiting to hear if Jessica, the love of my life, is going to make it out of surgery alright. I had been here for almost two hours and yet I had still heard nothing. They wouldn't let me inside, as much as I begged so I was left outside. By myself, waiting.

"James! James, hey!" I was shook awake by a pair of sturdy hands, connected to the body of a person I had been trying to reach since we had first arrived in the God forsaken place. "James, hey what's going on? Where is Jess?"

"She's still inside, Fred, they won't let me see her. I don't know what's happening." I grabbed my face in my hands, trying as hard as possible to remain calm and not lose it.

"So, is the baby born yet?"

"Yeah it's a girl, just what she wanted," I answered, raising my head up to see that he was staring sympathetically down at me. "I guess the doctors got it wrong, just like she said they would." I laughed. "She's always right isn't she?"

Fred bobbed his head up and down a few times while laughing quietly, not convincing me of his happiness in anyway. "Have you called anyone else?" He asked.

"Yeah, I called everyone. Lils is on her way with mum and dad. Molly is bargaining with her boss to get some time off to get over here and Rose is assisting. Dom was with Lucy and they should be here soon," I informed him as I listed family members. "I couldn't reach Roxanne, out of service as usual but Victoire said she would let her know. Ted came about three hours ago, before she went into surgery, but had to leave. I've tried to reach him since but he wasn't picking up. Al was able to get him a message."

Fred nodded as I finished listing the people aloud.

"And Seamus?"

"He's out of town, on holiday with the wife for their anniversary. They were coming back next week when Jessica was due." I explained.

"Jamie!" I saw a flash of fiery locks running down the corridor before I was smothered in hair. "Jamie, we came as fast as we could."

"Hey, Lily, give your brother some space sweetie," Mum suggested trying to pull Lily away from me, but I wrapped my arms around her before she could take her away.

I wept quietly into Lily's shoulder while she stroked my hair and whispered comforting words into my ear. She didn't let go the whole time and I was glad for the first time in my life that my little sister was so clingy.

"What happened?" Dad murmured into Fred's ear as he leaned over.

"I don't know, all he said was that Jessica was still inside. The baby's born but umm... they aren't letting Jess out yet," Fred answered.

"Something went wrong and Jessica got hurt, she's still in surgery. They won't tell me anything," I whispered to Lily, just loud enough so that Harry could hear.

Dad sighed deeply before taking the seat next to me, placing his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into his tightly. He looked up at mum questioningly but it appeared that even Ginny didn't know what to do. And we stayed there like that, with Lily on my lap and my head on dad's shoulder while Fred and mum stood above us, until everyone else arrived.

Molly was first to come looking flushed with Rose at her heels, Fred explained the situation and once he was done Molly broke into silent tears and took the seat on the left of me. Victoire and Teddy weren't far behind but they didn't ask any questions. Roxanne followed half an hour later, loudly apologising for being late until she saw all of our faces and took the space next to her brother without another word. Albus, Dominique and Lucy all arrived to together looking somber, Fred must have called them.

We all sat there for what felt like decades. Lily started to drift off and nearly fell off my lap more than once, but I almost caught her. Dad picked her up and placed her on his chair so that she could get some sleep. Victoire left after a little while but returned with blankets and pillow as well as some sandwiches. Grace, Frank and Alice all arrived with Neville the next morning with even more food but I still didn't eat anything.

"Mr. Potter?" I awoke with a start at the sound of my name. "Mr. James Potter?"

"Yes?" I raised my head above the mass of people trying to show my location to the healer calling my name.

"Jessica is stable and awake. You can go and see her now."

* * *

**A/N: And there is the end of James' part. I hope this went okay and showed that even James can be serious at times! His daughter was called Sophie Molly Weasley if anyone was wondering. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
